Until the War Ends
by fresitaazul
Summary: My take on what happened when SG1 and Jack returned from Mitchell's 200th trip through the gate. SJ. Minor spoilers for 200.


UNTIL THE WAR ENDS

TITTLE: "Until the War Ends"

AUTHOR: fresitaazul

RATING: TEENS for sexual innuendo and some language.

CATEGORY: Romance/Friendship

PAIRING: Sam and Jack

SEASON: Ten

SPOILERS: Episode "200"

SUMMARY: This is my take on what happened after SG-1 and Jack returned from Mitchell's 200th trip through the gate. S/J, always!

WARNINGS: Some language, nothing major, sexual situations and sexual innuendo.

DISCLAIMER: The characters used in this story, DO NOT belong to me; I'm just borrowing them for fun. I am not gaining any money for this and don't expect to get any either.

FEEDBACK: Is always very welcome and appreciated, thank you!

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **

**Lately, I've lost my inspiration to write Sam/Jack stories! I know, I hate it so much. I'm still working on my other story, "For Tomorrow", but the end has to be so perfect in my mind that I decided to write a couple of shorter stories first and see if they helped me bring back the spirit to finish it.**

**So, this one here is something that came to me while thinking about the possibilities for Sam and Jack to be together, with what TPTB have given us… which, unfortunately, has not been much. Plus, having to wait five months to see how Season 10 will end is not very encouraging either!**

**To my Beta Lennie, thank you for your encouragement and help.**

**To all of you who stopped by to read this piece, thank you very much. I hope you enjoy it! **

**-----------------------------**

"So, got any plans tonight, Carter?" Jack asked casually as he and Sam walked side-by-side down the ramp from the Stargate, after the rest of SG-1 had already gone ahead of them.

They had just spent 12 hours on Mitchell's 200th trip through the Gate… More like the number of times he had stepped through it, which had been a constant teasing from the group. General Landry and Walter had traveled with them and it had been quite an enjoyable mission after all. Sam and the rest of SG-1 were very relieved to have a break from their daily stress about the upcoming Ori attack and their search for a weapon to fight against them.

"Not exactly, sir," she finally responded with a half smile.

"Ah… not exactly," Jack echoed as they approached the locker rooms. "You really like that phrase now, don't ya?" He turned to face her, locking his brown eyes with her blue ones.

She looked down after a moment, swallowing the giggle threatening to escape her mouth. She then looked up again, feeling his intense gaze on her. "I'll see you later, sir." She walked to the women's locker room and knew he was standing in the same spot, smirking proudly.

As Jack walked into the men's locker room, the smirk turning into a full smile, he bumped into Daniel. "Hey! Watch it, Danny!"

"Oh, sorry, Jack," Daniel said, as he took off his glasses and put on his sweater. "So, you staying here tonight or are you going back to D.C.?"

Jack opened his locker and began to undress. "Nah, I'll stay here today. In fact, I'm staying for the weekend."

Daniel exchanged looks with Teal'c, who had finished changing and was now sitting on the bench, tying his shoes. "I see…" the archeologist continued as he saw Mitchell approach them.

The young lt. colonel was humming, completely oblivious to the other men's gaze on him. "Oh, sorry, didn't see you all here…" he said, a bit embarrassed as he put on his pants and shirt.

"Having a good day, Colonel?" Jack asked while buttoning his shirt.

"Yes, sir. It's always nice to visit a non-threatening planet."

"Ah, yes, it is," Jack continued as he put on his tie and grabbed the coat from the perch.

"I think we should celebrate!" Mitchell added, now clapping his hands energetically. "My treat! It's not every day that two major generals come with us to explore the wonders of the universe."

Jack, Daniel and Teal'c all exchanged wary looks and frowns.

"Mitchell, I sure hope you're not on any kind of weird drugs, there," Jack warned as he looked at the younger man with concern.

"Oh! No, no, sir. I'm just…. happy," he responded, more enthusiastic than before.

"Yeah… we can see that," Daniel added, raising his eyebrows and looking at Jack again. After a short pause where nobody said anything, he decided to speak again. "Well, Jack probably has plans, and…"

"No! I think a celebration would be nice," the general interjected. "Besides, it is HIS treat…"

"Uh… yeah, yeah, of course!" Mitchell said after registering the words. "So, you're up for it, sir?"

"Sure! I just…. ah, need to make a stop first… y'know, change out of this itchy uniform," he said, pulling at his collar uncomfortably.

"Oh, yes, sir. That's fine! We can go ahead and you can meet us there, if you want," Mitchell continued, very happy that General O'Neill was actually going on a team night with them.

Jack looked at Daniel shortly and then turned to Mitchell again. "O.k. So it's set! I'm…. assuming you're doing O'Malley's?"

"Yes, sir! That's the one… I hear it's a tradition."

"Yes, it is, Colonel. Yes ,it is," Jack finished as he patted the other's shoulder and walked out of the room.

Mitchell watched as the older man left. "Perfect! Now, we have to go and get the girls."

"Uh… maybe just Vala," Daniel said, picking up his coat and exiting the room first.

"Why? Where's Sam?" Mitchell asked, confused.

Daniel looked at Teal'c, who raised his eyebrow in understanding. "She has agreed to drive O'Neill to his destination for his clothing change," the big Jaffa explained.

Mitchell shrugged and walked towards Vala's quarters. "Oh, o.k."

Daniel raised his eyebrows, now confident that Mitchell would not ask any more questions. They picked up Vala, and she and Mitchell almost jumped in excitement about their night out.

--------------------------------

An hour and a half later, Sam and Jack walked towards the table where the other SG-1 members sat. Jack had changed into a comfortable pair of jeans, black shirt and leather jacket. Sam was wearing almost the same, only that her top was black with white stripes and her jacket was shorter and form fitting.

Mitchell couldn't help but notice the delighted expression on both their faces. He watched them as they said hello and sat in chairs next to each other, every once in a while exchanging looks.

"Mitchell." Daniel elbowed him and made him break his stare. "You o.k.?"

The other shook his head, red color starting to show in his cheeks. "Yes, yes, I'm fine…"

"What hotel are you at, General? It sure took you long to get here!" Vala asked after drinking another shot of tequila. "Ah! This stuff is sooooo good!" She began to look for their waitress to come back for her to make another order.

Sam and Jack did not look at each other this time, simply drank their beers and smiled quietly.

"I couldn't decide what to wear," Jack finally confessed, looking at Sam for a fraction of a second.

Mitchell looked between Sam and Jack many times until it hit him in the head like a bag of rocks. He coughed, spilling his drink all over his shirt, and excused himself to the men's room.

"What's up with him?" Vala asked innocently.

Jack shrugged and took another long sip of his beer. "When you gotta go, you gotta go!"

"Yeah, that's true," Vala said with a smile. "Sam! You've got to do one of these shots with me!" the black-haired woman said, as she grabbed Sam's arm.

Sam slipped out of her jacket and hung it in the back of her chair. "Sure! Go for it, order!"

"Well, you're in a good mood…" Daniel suggested, as he looked at Sam.

"Why wouldn't I? It's been a while since all of us were together," she explained.

"Indeed," Teal'c said, as he bowed his head and smiled. "We have missed you, O'Neill."

"Well, I've missed you too, T!" Jack said honestly as he patted his friend's shoulder amiably.

"Why did you leave in the first place, General? I've heard you hate politics and hate desk jobs!" Vala commented, while drinking most of the contents of her beer.

Sam coughed and Jack smiled. Daniel, on the other hand, turned to Vala with an angry face. "Vala, I think you've had enough to drink for tonight!"

Vala started to laugh. "And what are you going to do, Daniel?" she challenged him. He just turned away and drank his beer in silence. "That's what I thought."

The waitress approached her and she ordered Sam and herself two shots of tequila. As she brought them, the two women drank them. Just then, Mitchell returned, sat down and ordered another round of beers.

"Plus, Daniel," Vala decided to continue her banter with the archeologist. "I think you and I should do something about this sexual tension between us! I mean, look at Sam and the General!"

'W-what?" Jack asked, almost spiting his beer.

"Yeah! You obviously have resolved it, anyone can tell," the woman explained calmly.

Sam turned dark red immediately. She decided the menu standing in the middle of the table was far more interesting that meeting any of the eyes on her.

"That obvious, huh?" Jack murmured and side-looked at Sam, who was still very concentrated on the menu.

"Uh… yeah!" Vala said happily. "Look," she continued, now directing her conversation to a very embarrassed Sam. "There's nothing to be ashamed of. You two are an amazing couple." She shook her head.

Sam lifted her head and met the other woman's eyes. "Thanks," Sam said with a nervous smile.

Vala smiled and turned to Daniel again. "So, what do you say?" She waggled her eyebrows suggestively.

"What?" he questioned. After a moment, he stood up. "You're obviously drunk, Vala. Maybe it's time to go."

"Go dancing, you mean!" Vala said, standing up as well and pulling Daniel with her to the dance floor.

That left Jack, Sam, Teal'c and Mitchell at the table, looking very uncomfortable.

"So…" Jack began.

Sam contained a laugh, as she drank a long sip of her beer. "So."

"Oh, for cryin' out loud! C'mon, Carter, let's dance," Jack finally said, determinedly bringing Sam to her feet and walking to the dance floor holding her hand.

Mitchell and Teal'c watched as the first couple, that being Daniel and Vala, seemed to be struggling a little, while Sam and Jack were completely immersed with each other.

"They're good together," Mitchell finally said.

"Indeed they are," Teal'c responded.

"You and Daniel knew."

"We did."

Mitchell nodded and drank some more beer.

"I am sure Colonel Carter would have told you when she thought the time was appropriate," Teal'c continued as he saw the saddened expression on the other man's face.

"Yeah, I know. It's just that…" He sighed and then looked at Teal'c. "We've been a team for more than a year and I still feel like an outsider sometimes."

"That is nonsense, Colonel Mitchell. You and Vala are very much part of SG-1."

"Yes, but you guys have shared so much," Mitchell admitted quietly.

"That cannot be denied. New things have been shared with you as well, Colonel Mitchell." He looked towards the dance floor. "I am sure O'Neill feels as you do in many occasions, because he is not sharing those experiences with us."

Mitchell thought about Teal'c words for a moment. "Is that why he left? For her?"

Teal'c didn't say anything, simply nodded. "O'Neill is an admirable warrior and friend. He cares deeply for all of us. Making that decision was not an easy one."

After drinking his coke, Teal'c continued. "But I am sure he is pleased he finally gave path to his heart's wishes."

"You think they're talking about us?" Jack whispered into Sam's ear after glancing towards the table where their friends sat.

"I don't think so… I know so," she whispered back.

"Cool!"

"Jack!" She slapped his arm playfully.

"What? After so many years of hiding how we feel, I'm fine with coming out every once in a while." He then turned her and brought her closer to his chest.

"Are you drunk too, General?" she teased as he began to caress her back gently.

"Now that hurts, Colonel. Why would you say that?" He looked at her, almost making her believe he was actually hurt.

She shook her head and stared at him, narrowing her eyes. "Well, it's not every day you're o.k. with expressing your feelings… you know, in public."

He brought her even closer and kissed her nose. "It's not every day I'm happy to be home with my family."

This made her smile, as she looked at him with love and admiration. "You're right." She pulled his head gently to her and kissed his mouth soundly.

When they came apart, Jack whispered huskily in her ear. "Samantha Carter, that's my cue. It's time to go."

With a silent exchange of knowing looks, they stopped dancing and approached the table. Daniel and Vala were already there, and Daniel was struggling with her to put her coat on so they could leave.

"Well kids, this was fun," Jack said as he put his own jacket on and picked up Sam's from the back of her chair.

"Yes, sir. I'm glad you joined us," Mitchell responded, sincerely.

Jack signaled to the waitress and she brought his card back. Mitchell noticed he had paid the check and stood to protest.

"Ah, ah! I know you said it was your treat, but… let's just say you owe us one. Next time I come, huh?" Jack smiled and patted his shoulder.

"Thank you, sir," Mitchell said. "Uh….sir?"

"Yes, Colonel?" Jack asked as he placed his hand on the small of Sam's back.

"Will that be any time soon?"

The general looked at Sam, then at the rest of the team. "I would hope so. Carter will let you know."

They all said their good byes and watched as the couple walked away from the table towards the exit.

"See, Daniel? They are having sex tonight, while what are you and I doing?" Vala asked, almost falling from her chair.

"We are going home…. YOUR home for you, mine for me." With that, the three remaining members of SG-1 left O'Malley's and headed to the base, to drop Teal'c and Vala off.

-----------------------

Sunday morning arrived too soon for Sam's wanting. She opened her eyes slowly, knowing the sun would soon stream through her window. Her hand went instinctively to the strong naked arm wrapped around her, and found the big hand possessively holding her breast. She placed her hand on top of his and felt his breath warm against the nape of her neck.

"Morning," Jack said after kissing the soft spot of skin under her chin.

She smiled and tried to turn to face him, but he wouldn't let her. "Jack?"

"Mmm?" he murmured as he began to kiss the length of her neck.

"Stay," she said after some time, and then brought his hand to her lips, kissing it.

That surprised him. They had been together for almost two years, and not once had either of them asked the other to stay. The initial silent agreement was that they were still needed at their jobs and that it was inevitable to be apart. He always thought he would be the one to break, but not Sam. This scared him. He stopped the sensual caresses of her neck and propped himself on his elbow, as she turned to face him. "Sam?"

She remained quiet for a moment, and he let her. He knew her too well, and understood her struggle to tell him what was wrong. "I'm scared," she finally confessed, looking sadly into his eyes.

He frowned and cupped her face with his hand. "Why?"

For a second, she almost did it. Almost told him what had been bothering her for the last couple of months. But as she saw the worry and angst revealed in his brown eyes, she back out.

"Nothing. I'm just tired, I guess," she tried to smile and leaned forward to kiss his lips gently. "Don't worry, I'll be alright."

He watched as she looked away from him and sighed deeply. "Sam, tell me."

She looked at him again and propped herself on her elbow as well. "What if…"

"No," Jack interrupted, his voice even. "No, Carter. I don't want to hear that from you."

"You asked me to tell you!" she argued.

"I already knew." He passed his hand through his hair and sighed. "Look, we're gonna beat these sons of bitches! We've done it before."

She shook her head and met his eyes for a moment, revealing all her fears in them. "I think this time is different."

"Of course it is! But I still think we have a chance, don't you?" He was trying to remain optimistic, although he was running out of clichés to throw at her. Truth be told, he was afraid about them not being able to fight the Ori as well. "Still, I think there's something else you're not telling me…"

"What?"

"Sam, I know you. What is it?" This time, he rested his back on the bed's head board and pulled her to lay on top of him.

She shrugged and looked away. "I don't know what you mean."

"You won't lose me, you know." Jack's brown eyes were looking deep into her blue ones. "I'm always here. Always, no matter what."

"Now why would you…" she began but was silenced by his mouth, strong and hungry on hers.

"I love you, Carter," he declared after he pulled away from her warm lips.

She opened her eyes and saw his kind and gentle eyes looking back at her, while his lips began to kiss her face lovingly.

When he backed away from her face slightly to look at her, both his hands came to cup her cheeks and pull her forehead towards his. "I already told ya, once this is over, I'm taking you to the closest court house and marry you before you can say, naquada reactor."

She smiled and stared back at his wonderful eyes for what seemed like an eternity. Slowly, her smile disappeared and she moved down a little to rest her head on his chest. "What if by the time we end this war, it's too late for us?"

Jack heard her voice, filled with an insecurity unlike anything he had ever felt coming from Sam. He forced her head up again, so he could look at her. "You think 10 years changed anything about the way I feel about you? Sam, you had me from the moment you waltzed into my life. Even if I have to marry you when you're 60 and I'm… whatever, you do the math." She laughed at that and he smiled at the expected reaction. "I'm gonna die knowing we belong to each other, always. No Goa'uld, or Replicator, or Ori can change that, you hear me?"

She nodded and joined her forehead to his again. With her eyes she told him she was better now, ready to continue her fight against their enemy. Then, her eyes traveled to his mouth and in less that a second, they were both devouring each other.

"Make love to me, Jack," she asked honestly, after he pinned her against the mattress and smiled at her soft giggles.

His smile turned into a grin and he began his physical demonstration of love and adoration for her.

After they climaxed, he moved from her with effort and kissed her shoulder, caressing her face as her breathing began to slow down. She turned her face to his and remained there, looking at him and memorizing once again every one of his handsome features.

"I love you, Jack."

"I know."

"Always."

"I know that, too."

They slept a little more, before he had to return to his responsibilities in D.C, and she had to go back to the SGC to prepare for what lay ahead of them next. She understood that nothing would ever matter if she didn't fight until the end for the happiness they all deserved. Even if the sacrifice now was hard, she knew it would be harder to ignore that she, too, had a right to be happy, to be loved, and most importantly, to have Jack.

FIN


End file.
